Criador
Um Criador é alguem que captura, cuida e tenta melhorar genticamente as especies. Embora originalmente o criador foi projetado para ser uma profissão, a Ankama decidiu contra isso, tornando uma opção disponivel a todos. Dessa forma esse termo não é uma profissão, apenas uma definição. Para uma tabela com as montarias disponiveis veja a pagina Montaria . Para uma tabela com as combinações necessárias para obter certa montaria veja a pagina Dragossauro . Requerimentos para ser um Criador Voce precisa reunir certos requirementos para ser capaz de treinar suas montarias. Voce precisará de várias Atitudes (Emotes), mas pode se virar bem apenas com Mad e Bye. Voce pode treinar sua Montaria desde o nivel base 1, mas não será capaz de montá-la (usar) até ter pelo menos nivel 60. Também é importante lembrar que voce não pode equipar uma mascote enquanto cavalgando uma montaria. Adquirindo uma Montaria ; Metodo da Compra: Montarias (apenas Dragossauros até agora) podem ser compradas das Lojas de Mascotes tanto em Bonta quanto Brakmar. A troca de uma montaria só pode ser feita através da troca de um Certificado de Montaria, e assim é diferente das mascotes. ; Metodo da Captura: Complete o Koolich Dungeon (Nv.. 100+ MUITO recomendado). Voce deve ter 50 Folhas de Kaliptus e 50 Flores de Kaliptus para trocar no final do calabouço pelo feitiço Mount Taming . Este feitiço funciona como o Captura de Alma, mas ao invés de usar pedras de alma, voce usa uma Rede Simples de Captura compradas de Smakko em (-17,0). Capturar uma montaria obtem uma montaria Selvagem. Uma montaria Selvagem nunca se torna domada de maneira nenhuma. Voce precisa passar pelo processo de criação para obter um bebe que se torna domado uma vez que atinja a maturidade. Criando suas Montarias Uma vez que voce tenha comprado ou capturado sua montaria, o primeiro passo é coloca-la numa Padoque publica ou particular. Se voce vai apenas deixar o turkey vagando e interagindo ao acaso com os itens de domensticação, as Paddocks particulares podem elevar montarias mais rapido do que as publicas. Porem, se voce é bom em usar Atitudes (emote) para 'guiar' um turkey as Paddocks publicas podem ser mais eficientes do que uma particular mais barata, porque seus itens de alto nivel podem dar mais pontos por unidade de cansaço, e voce deve parar de treinar seu turkey e guardá-lo quando sua barra de cansaço estiver cheia. (quando o turkey se senta e aparecem "Zzz"s). ; 1 - Preparando sua Montaria : A maturidade deve estar em seu maximo e suas barras de Stamina e Love devem estar acima de 7.500. A montaria tambem deve ter nivel 5, com excessão das Selvagens que não precisam de nivel. Quando tudo estiver correto, irá aparecer uma aba na janela de sua montaria que diz fertil em verde. Isso significa que ela está pronta para cruzar com um dragossauro fertil de sexo oposto. ; 2 - Acasalamento: Voce deve colocar o Macho e a femea na mesma Padoque. Em uma Paddock publica uma das montarias deve ser colocada por alguem de sua confiança. Uma Paddock particular não exige duas pessoas. Agora faça as montarias se aproximarem usando as Atitudes. Voce ouviram uma musica porno dos anos 70 e a femea ficara gravida. Ambas as montarias perdem 7.500 de seu Love e Stamina durante esse processo. :Voce perde os Machos Selvagens após o acasalamento, pois eles fogem. Voce ficará apenas com a femea, que se for selvagem também irá fugir após a gestação acabar. Após 20 acasalamento uma montaria se torna esteril, e voce não pode mais cruzá-la. ; 3 - Periodo de Gestação: Durinte este periodo voce pode ver a qto tempo sua femea esta gravida na janela de status da montaria. A primeira geração tem um periodo de 49 horas de gestação. Cada geração depois dessa recebe 12 horas adicionais. Ex.: Secunda geração 61 horas, terceira 73 e assim por diante. voce pode guardar sua femea na Shed ou treina-la de novo apos a gestação. ; 4 - Nascimento: Para a femea dar a luz, ela deve ser colocada na shed. Uma vez que acabe o tempo de gestação e a femea esteja na shed, aparece uma mensagem informando do nascimento na proxima vez que vc visitar a shed. Montarias femeas produzem 1-3 bebes em cada parto ( 2-4 se for reprodutora). Voce deve visitar a shed em até 48 horas ou irá perder o bebe. Treinando Há duas formas de treinar a sua Montaria: ; Passiva: Deixando sua montaria numa Padoque com Itens de Domesticação, tais como um Esbofeteador, dessa forma permitindo que sua montaria ganhe pontos em sua area apropriada dependendo do tipo de Item de Domesticação com o qual ela interage. É relativamente lento, mas o contador de Cansaço (fadiga) de sua montaria não será afetada. ; Ativa: Quando voce utiliza Atitudes (emote) para interagir com sua Montaria. Coloque sua montaria numa Paddock publica ou particular com Itens de Domesticação, tal como um patter, e use as Atitudes do personagem (emote) para chamar sua montaria para perto de voce ou se afastar de voce. A resposta da montaria aos comandos de se aproximar e afastar é como um timer ciclico e pode ser usado para controlar sua montaria razoavelemten bem com a pratica e o timing correto. Alem disso, é recomendado voce manter a grade em exibição. Cada vez que uma Montaria interage com um Item de Domesticação O contador de Cansaço aumenta em um. Itens de Domesticação Esse movel interatico de paddock é criado por um Marceneiro. Cada item de domesticação tem uma durabilidade, e não parece existir nenhuma forma de recarregar essa durabilidaded depois de gasta. Os Itens de Domesticação são colocados em paddocks particulares clicando no icone de lupa em um item de domesticação no inventário do jogador, escolhendo o alvo desse item e clicando no quadrado onde o item será colocado. Uma Montaria deve ser capaz de caminhar pelo menos um quadrado para interagir com os itens. Então: *O numero minimo de itens de domesticação que podem ser usados para prender um turkey é 3: contando o canto da paddock fechando a passagande od outros dois lados. *A configuração que funciona mais rapido é a de 6 itens arrumados ao redor de 2 quadrados abertos para o turkey passar. A colocação do turkey na paddock não pode ser controlada, então é necessário colocar alguns itens, colocar o turkey, atrai-lo para o lugar desejado com as Atitudes e então "prende-lo" lá colocando o ultimo item de domesticação. (Dica: As pessoas as vezes tentam vender itens já exausto, cuidado para não comprar itens vazios!) Efeitos das Atitudes Dependendo de qual Atitude que voce use, a Montaria irá se afastar ou se aproximar de voce. Há uma possibilidade que a montaria ande numa direção aleatória. Características Gerais Existem duas caracteristicas com as quais quase todos os usuarios de Montarias precisam se preocupar: Energia Energia é perdida pela Montaria quandoele atravessa mapas enquanto está sendo cavalgado. Voce pode recuperar energia atraves do uso de uma You can regain energy through the use of [[Manjedouras ou um jeito mais facil/rapido/barato é alimentar sua montyaria com peixe ou carne ( serve tanto a limpa e preparada quanto a crua) Folhas e Flores de Kaliptus arrastando esses itens para a sela mostrada no seu inventário (logo abaixo do espaço para o Mascote). Entretanto isso pode consumir BASTANTE peixes - um peixe de nivel 1 como uma truta, gobião peixe-gato irão conceder apenas 10 pontos de energia; Montarias tem niveis diferentes de energia mas geralmente é pelo menos 1.000. A uqnatidade maxima de energia aumenta conforme o nivel da sua montaria sobe. NÃO alimente uma montaria enquanto estiver com um mascote equipado que coma a mesma comida que a montaria, ou voce vai alimentar a mascote e não ele. (Dica: Peixe limpo (estripado) geralmente ocupa 1/3 do espaço no inventário e pode ser comprado mais barato que o peixe fresco.) Experiencia Experiencia não é treinada com itens de domesticação, mas sim em lutas enquanto está montado em seu turkey. Voce recebe experiencia estando com sua montaria equipada (cavalgando). O ganho em experiencia é deduzido da experiencia do personagem, com a taxa de guilda sendo deduzida primeiro. As montarias ganham 20% da experiencia de lutas mesmo quando colocadas em zero de doação, ou seja, quando voce coloca 90% de doação ele ganha 110%. Capacidades Capacidades são caracteristicas especiais que uma Montaria pode ter. A maioria das Montarias não tem uma capacidade. Um dragoturkey também pode ter mais de 1 capacidade ao mesmo tempo, mas ter a mesma duas vezes não acumula o beneficio. Caracteristicas de Domesticação Existem 5 caracteristicas que estão relacionadas a domesticação; das quais 4 podem ser treinadas via itens de domesticação e 1 não-treinada ou negativamente treinada: Equilibrio/ estado A barra Equilibrioé uma barra crucial já que ela determina que outras carateristicas voce pode aumentar. Para ver o Equilibrio atual apenas passe o mouse sobre a barra: o numero no meio é seu numero de Equilibrio. Movendo sua barra de Equilibrio para a esquerda (agressivo varia entre -10,000 to -1) voce será capaz de aumentar a barra de Stamina. Movendo a barra de Equilibrio para a direita (Sereno varia de +1 to +10,000) voce será capaz de aumentar a barra de Amor. Mantendo a barra de Equilibrio equilibrada (entre -2,000 to +2,000) voce será capaz de aumentar Maturidade. : Femeas e Machos tem um bonus aleatorio diferente causado por qualquer item de domesticação. As Femeas podem ao acaso quanhar pontos de equilibrio em serenidade, enquanto machos podem perder equilibrio ganhando pontos em agressão. :* Para aumentar equilibrio use um Patter. :* Para diminuir equilibrio use um Slapper. Stamina Antes de aumentar Stamina, o Equilibrio deve ser Agressivo (between -10,000 to -1). : Para aumentar Stamina voce pode usar um Lightning Thrower. :* Montarias femeas ~ ganham serenidade com cada uso. :* Montarias machos ~ ganham agressão com cada uso. Maturidade Antes de aumentar Maturidade, o Equilibrio deve estar entre -2000 a -2000 pontos. As Montarias tem um nivel maximo de maturidade diferente. : Para aumentar Maturidade use uma Drinking Trough. :* Montarias femeas ~ ganham serenidade com cada uso. :* Montarias machos ~ ganham agressão com cada uso. Amor Antes de aumentar Amor, o Equilibrio deve estar na terceira faixa entre +1 a 10,000. : Para aumentarLove use um Dragobutt. :* Montarias femeas ~ ganham serenidade com cada uso. :* Montarias machos ~ ganham agressão com cada uso. (Dica: todos os ''dragobutts exigem uma poção tremor para criar, e essas poções por sua vez precisam de 5 yellow metaria, que são meio raras e portanto caras. Uma Paddock publica pode ser uma boa escolha nesse caso em especifico.)'' Cansaço Essa barra aumenta sempre que uma montaria interage com um item em um paddock. Para diminuir essa barra a montaria deve ficar fora da paddock, seja equipada ou deixada na shed. Ela perde 10 pontos por hora, então quando a barra estiver cheia leva 24 horas para voltar a 0. Sua montaria recebe estatisticas maiores por itemdependendo de quão cansada está. Localização das Paddocks Publicas Abaixo está uma lista dos locais de paddock publicas e seus Itens de Domesticação: * Categoria:Montaria categoria:Profissão